Potter in Slytherin
by JouleRedOne
Summary: tahun ajaran baru Albus .S.P bersama Rose .W di Hogwarts, mereka bertemu Scorpius .M, anak Draco Malfoy, akankah mereka menjadi teman? atau musuh seperti ayah mereka dulu?


Ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi maklum kalau masih belum bagus, jangan lupa review ya..?

Disclaimer:Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini milik J.K Rowling, aku hanya membuat alur cerita saja.

TAHUN AJARAN BARU

Hogwarts Express mulai mengepulkan asap dan melaju, Albus mengeluarkan setengah badannya dari jendela kereta dan melambai kepada orang tuanya, ibu dan ayahnya balas melambai kepadanya, sampai kereta berbelok, dan stasiun sudah tak terlihat lagi. Albus segera mencari kompartemen bersama Rose Weasley, sepupunya, dan mereka ditemani kakak kelas mereka, Ted lupin, anak Gryffindor. Albus dan Rose tidak menemukan kompartemen kosong, dan mereka bergabung di kompartemen bersama anak laki-laki yang kelihatanya juga baru masuk Hogwarts, anak itu berambut pirang, dan wajahnya pucat, setelah mengantar Albus dan Rose, Ted pergi ke kompartemen prefek di bagian depan kereta.

"Boleh kami bergabung denganmu?" Tanya Rose kepada anak laki-laki itu, anak itu hanya menoleh dan mengangguk, lalu Rose dan Albus meletakkan koper mereka dan duduk bersama anak itu. "aku Rose Weasley, dan ini sepupuku, Albus Potter." Kata Rose sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan pada anak itu, "aku Scorpius Malfoy," katanya sambil menjabat tangan Rose, tapi dia menjabat tangan Albus tanpa mengatakan apapun dan bahkan tak memandangnya. "Kau sudah punya dugaan akan masuk asrama mana?" Tanya Rose pada Scorpius, "semua keluargaku dulu di Slytherin, mungkin aku juga akan masuk Slytherin." Jawab Scorpius. "aku berharap aku bisa masuk Gryffindor." Kata Rose sambil tersenyum, "kalu kau, Al?" tanyanya pada Albus, "aku berharap aku bisa di Gryffindor, tapi James berkata aku akan masuk Slytherin." Jawab Albus dengan murung. "oh, jangan pedulikan dia, kakakmu memang suka bercanda." Kata Rose sambil menepuk pundak Albus. Perjalanan mereka menuju Hogwarts mereka lalui dalam diam, Rose membaca buku-buku pelajarannya, Albus memakan coklat kodok dan mengoleksi kartunya, "ya ampun, aku sudah dapat lima gambar ayah!" katanya, ketika dia memandangi kartu coklat kodoknya yang bergambar Harry Potter, dan Scorpius hanya memandang keluar jendela. "kenapa kau baca buku-buku itu?" Tanya Albus pada Rose, "kita bahkan belum sampai Hogwarts!". "tidak kenapa-napa. Agar tidak bosan saja." Jawab Rose tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari bukunya.

Matahari mulai terbenam, setelah memakai jubah sekolah, mereka memeriksa koper, dan sekitar lima belas menit berikutnya kereta sudah mulai melambat, "kita sampai." Kata Albus, "ya. Hogwarts, aku sudah tidak sabar." Kata Rose. Scorpius sudah turun duluan, Albus dan Rose berdesak desakan keluar dari kereta. Di luar, mereka mendengar seseorang berteriak, "kelas satu, kemari!" kata suara itu, Rose dan Albus menghampiri suara itu, Professor Longbottom, guru herbology di Hogwarts menjemput anak-anak kelas satu, "dimana professor Hagrid?" Tanya Albus dan Rose kepada Professor Longbottom, "dia sedang sibuk mengurus sesuatu, dia menyuruhku menggantikannya." Jawabnya. Lalu anak-anak kelas satu mengikuti Professor Longbottom ke dermaga di tepi danau hitam. Sudah menjadi tradisi murid-murid baru datang ke Hogwarts naik perahu menyeberangi danau, "satu perahu tak boleh lebih dari empat anak!" seru Professor Longbottom, "ayo naik!". Albus dan Rose berada di dalam satu perahu bersama Scorpius. Mereka bertiga menyeberangi danau , ketika sampai di tengah danau tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul dari dalam danau, sesuatu yang panjang dan besar, sebuah tentakel raksasa, semua anak memandang takjub kearah tentakel itu, ketika akan masuk lagi kedalam air, tentakel itu tidak sengaja menyeggol perahu Albus, perahunya oleng, dan Scorpius jatuh ke danau.

"Scorpius!" teriak Albus, dan dia terjun ke air untuk menyelamatkan Scorpius. Professor Longbottom panik, dan dia meneriakkan mantra "ascendio!" teriak Professor Longbottom, Albus dan Scorpius terangkat dari danau dan melayang ke perahu Professor Longbottom, dia menangkap mereka berdua, Scorpius pingsan dan Albus tersengal-sengal. Rose mendayung perahunya mendekat ke perahu Professor Longbottom, "professor, apakah mereka tak apa-apa?" sebelum Professor Longbottom menjawab, Albus berkata, "tenang saja Rose, aku perenang yang hebat di SD, tapi Scorpius pingsan" katanya sambil menunjuk Professor Longbottom yang membaringkan Scorpius dan melepas jaketnya untuk menghangatkan tubuh Scorpius, "baiklah, kita tak bisa berhenti disini terus, ayo lanjut!" seru Professor Longbottom pada anak-anak, dan meneruskan mendayung perahunya menuju Hogwarts, anak-anak mengikutinya.

Ketika sampai di dermaga Hogwarts, Scorpius sudah sadar, dan dia mengucapkan terimah kasih banyak kepada Albus, dan sejak itu mereka berteman, Professor Longbottom memimpin mereka memasuki kastil, sampai di depan pintu kayu ek besar yang menuju aula besar, Professor McGonagall, kepala sekolah Hogwarts sudah menanti mereka, "lama sekali, Professor Longbottom?" Tanya Professor McGonagall, "ada sedikit kecelakaan kecil, professor." Jawab Professor Longbottom, sambil menunjuk Albus dan Scorpius yang basah kuyup, "Malfoy jatuh ke danau, dan Albus bermaksud menyelamatkannya" kata Professor Longbottom. "Baiklah, silakan masuk." kata Professor McGonagall sambil memimpin anak-anak kelas satu memasuki aula besar. Mereka berjalan melalui celah di antara keempat meja asrama, sampai di depan aula besar, mereka melihat topi hitam tua yang banyak bertambal, topi seleksi yang diletakkan di atas kursi kayu. Professor McGonagall memanggil nama mereka satu-persatu, Scorpius Malfoy masuk Slytherin. Sekarang Professor McGonagall memanggil Albus, "Potter, Albus", katanya, Rose berbisik padanya, "semoga beruntung", Albus maju, duduk di kursi kayu dan Professor McGonagall meletakkan topi seleksi di atas kepalanya, dia melihat kakaknya, James melambai sambil meringis padanya dari meja Gryffindor.

Ketika topi itu menyentuh kepalanya, dia mendengar suara di dalam kepalanya sendiri, _"wow, kau bisa jadi penyihir hebat dengan otakmu yang camerlang ini,"_ kata suara itu, Albus diam saja, dan topi seleksi meneruskan bicara, _"kau sangat ambisius, pendiam namun mempunyai cita-cita yang sangat tinggi, kau akan menemukan teman yang sehati di Slytherin," _kata topi seleksi. Jantung Albus berdegup kancang, _"apa benar?" _katanya dalam hati, _aku akan sukses besar di Slytherin?"_, dan topi seleksi menjawab, _"ya, topi seleksi belum pernah salah sebelumnya" _jawabnya, tapi suara lain mengusik hati Albus, _"apa kata orang tuamu kalau kau masuk Slytherin? Dan James akan mengejekmu habis-habisan!"_ kata suara itu, dan Albus bicara lagi dalam hati, _"aku tidak peduli. Kalau aku bisa menjadi penyihir hebat, kanapa tidak?". _Akhirnya topi seleksi bicara lagi, _"baiklah nak, kau sudah memutuskan, dan kau tak akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu."_, diam sejenak, dan topi seleksi berteriak, "SLYTERIN!".

Seluruh aula memandang ke arahnya, termasuk para guru, dan meja Slytherin juga terlihat tidak percaya, meskipun mereka bertepuk tangan. James yang dari tadi tersenyum, sekarang memasang ekspresi antara bigung dan tidak percaya, Rose merengutkan dahi dan memandang Albus dengan mulut ternganga. Albus melepas topi seleksi dan berjalan menuju meja Slytherin dan duduk di sebelah Scorpius Malfoy. "Hei, kanapa kau bisa masuk Slytherin, Tanya Scorpius, "aku memutuskanya." Albus menjawab singkat, dan dia kembali memandang acara seleksi yang sampai pada "Scamander, Fiona" yang masuk Ravenclaw, "hei, Scorpius, cewek itu cantik juga ya?" katanya, "yeah, kalau menurutmu begitu." Jawab Scorpius, dan dengan masuknya "Weasley, Rose" ke Gryffindor, acara seleksi telah selesai.

Professor McGonagall duduk di kursi kepala sekolah di tengah meja guru, dan Professor Chang, guru terbang Hogwarts yang baru, berdiri dan berdeham, seluruh aula sunyi lagi "perhatian, untuk kapten tim Qudditch semua asrama, persiapkan penerbang terbaik dari tim kalian masing-masing. Karena mulai tahun ini, selain lomba Quidditch antar asrama, akan diadakan juga lomba balap sapu antar asrama," katanya, dan semua murid berbisik bisik penuh semangat "setiap tim dihimbau agar segera menginformasikan dua anggota tim yang akan diikutkan kepada kepala asrama masing-masing. Dengan syarat hanya boleh mengirim murid kelas dua sampai kelas enam saja." Jelasnya, "demikian pengumuman dari saya, terima kasih.". Setelah professor Chang mengakhiri pengumumannya, Albus berkata pada Scorpius, "sayang hanya untuk anak kelas satu keatas, kalau tidak pasti aku akan berusaha ikut." Kata Albus, "kalau aku tidak tertarik" jawab Scorpius. Tiba-tiba makanan-makanan bermunculan begitu saja di atas piring-piring emas di depan mereka, pesta awal tahun ajaran dimulai, dan besok Albus akan menjalani hari pertamanya di Hogwarts sebagai seorang Slytherin.


End file.
